warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising from the Ground/Eight
EIGHT . STORMSHADOW As the smoke clears, I awaken I wake up and notice Gwyn tensely grooming her fur. I watch her quietly, debating whether or not to go over and comfort her. But Ravenflight’s words from before haunt me. “My partners?” Ravenflight frowns, “You mean Aspenpelt and Artic?” I bite my lip and nod. “I’m sorry if I’m intruding on private business but I’m purely curious. I noticed how Sootflight and you don’t understand each other as well as I would expect from you and your partner.” She looks relaxed. “Oh no, Stormshadow, it’s not private business. I can see why Gwyn didn’t want to tell you though.” Dread forms in my stomach but I have to know. “Did she care deeply for them as well?” “She didn’t know Aspenpelt very well,” Ravenflight muses, “but Artic was her best friend.” “You’re close with him though.” Ravenflight smiles tightly and nods. I’m starting to feel sorry for asking but the black she-cat continues. “Artic and Gwyn were imprisoned and falsely accused for still working for the Raiders during a Raider attack. Gwyn only came to IceClan because of Artic’s needs, but she herself had a vendetta against IceClan - more specifically me - for the slaughter of her parents.” I don’t ask about Gwyn’s parents. A story for another time, I suppose. “She tried to escape and Aspenpelt was the guard. He came in and she...killed him.” Ravenflight looks torn and I feel a slice of shock cut through my heart. “She killed him,” I repeat, “I’m sorry.” “No,” she shakes her head, “Do you still want to know about Artic?” I want to say no but I end up nodding. She looks remorseful. “Artic was my mate,” she admits, “and Gwyn hated that. She hated me more than anything and so one day she ambushed me. She lunged for me but Artic stepped in and took the blow.” She glances at me with sorrowful eyes and I feel coldness seep over me. “She tried to kill you?” I can’t help but feel terrified of Gwyn’s dark side. Ravenflight only managed a small nod. “I’m hoping for the best from her now, but...you’re the only cat she’s been willing to feel close to.” I could only walk back into the clearing with shock and hurt forming over my heart. Gwyn glances up and she stares at me with those pale blue eyes of hers. I look away immediately. I can feel her stare but I only remember what Ravenflight told me. She killed Aspenpelt. She tried to murder Ravenflight and killed her own best friend. What kind of she-cat was Gwyn? Ravenflight pops back into the den and wakes up the rest of the fly warriors. “Blackthorn wants us to go out and practice some more,” she glances at me. I can see the question lingering at the tip of her tongue: Do you want to switch partners? I shake my head and she nods. I’m the first to head outside and I ignore Gwyn as she tries to catch my attention. After a few fruitful tries, she lowers her head and we trudge out towards our clearing from yesterday. “Gwyn and Stormshadow will go first against Mintsplash and Whiteflame,” Ravenflight decides, “Sootflight and I will watch your process.” The gray she-cat continues to glance over at me but I stare stiffly ahead, trying to rack my brain for moves that I haven’t used against the fly warriors. They learn quickly after all. The battle begins too quickly. I duck and move to the left to avoid Mintsplash’s second blow. Too soon, I crash into Gwyn and the two of us are tangled together, cursing. “What’s your problem?” She spits out, clambering away from me just as Whiteflame lands a hard blow on her head. She winces and I don’t respond as I lunge for the white tom. He bares his teeth towards Gwyn just as Mintsplash darts in with her claws stretched. I throw off Whiteflame and knock Mintsplash to the side, her claws grazing my pelt instead. I wince as blood scatters onto the floor and the fly warrior sails into the stream. I lick the blood off my pelt just as Ravenflight calls for time. “Are you alright?” She addresses me. “Fine,” I say curtly as I head for the sidelines. Wordlessly, Gwyn offers me a cobweb. I take it without saying a word to her. She stays quiet for a moment longer before speaking up. “Did I do something to anger you?” Her voice is dangerously quiet, “If I have, I think it’s fair for you to tell me how I was an idiot. I know I’ve done stupid things, but I’d like to learn from these mistakes.” Yeah, you’ve screwed up a few times... I don’t acknowledge her. Gwyn surprises me by raising a paw and striking me across the face, forcing me to stare down at her. She’s a lot smaller than me, I realize. “What?” I ask, feigning nonchalance. “Stop ignoring me,” she commands, her eyes bright with unshed tears. But even with such a broken look on her face, she looks strong and in control. Something about that makes me drawn to her. “I don’t need to tell you why I’m angry,” I say coldly in response, “after all, you held secrets from me too.” Her eyes flash angrily. Before she could reply however, a huge explosion knocks us off our paws. When I regain my balance, I see bright red coming from the camp. “Fire,” I gasp. “Fire,” Gwyn confirms darkly. Without another word, we join the other fly warriors and race for the camp. When we reach there, it’s already too late. The camp is in ruins and cats are streaming out of the tunnels. The fear is practically tangible. I scan the horizon and stiffen when I see Raiders streaming away. Gwyn nudges me and points with her tail. I nod once before seeing the stricken look on her face. It isn’t until I hear the accusations from the IceClan warriors do I realize what Gwyn is so afraid of. We stand there until the fire dies down, still taking in the horror of the situation. All that is left is charred remains. “How many casualties?” I hear Ravenflight ask Blackthorn. “Too many,” the general says darkly. Gwyn looks dazed and I wrap my tail around her. She sinks into me and glances up with blank eyes. “It’s going to be okay,” I whisper, “it’s going to be alright.” The gray she-cat begins to shake and I realize why she didn’t want to tell me about Aspenpelt and Artic. Death shakes her up. It seizes her and shatters her. Slowly, each death she’s witness will cripple her until there is nothing left of her to break. As the smoke clears from the camp, all we can see is the blackened remains of what had been IceClan’s main camp. And untangle you from me